Gotta See! Gotta Know! X Prodigy's True Face!
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When Lunatic wants to find the secret of X Prodigy's face managing to drag Hinaten and Hareta in too! Can they succed, or will Hilarious Chaos Happen?
1. Chapter 1

Gotta See! Gotta Know! X Prodigy's Real Face!

Prologue!

The first thing we see is a Murkrow flying over a street as suddenly we see the squinted eyes of Lunatic121 the youngest of Team Fictor and the Fictorian Ninja!

"Now that I have called you here," Lunatic said as we see non other than Hinaten and Hareta the youngest Pokemorph Members of the Space Warrior's!

"Why did you interrupt our date Lunatic-san?" Hinaten asked.

'Cause if it's something stupid, your dead!' Mewtwo Hinaten thought.

"You wanna see it don't you? It's time!" Lunatic said.

"For what?" Hareta asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! _X Prodigy's REAL FACE!!_" Lunatic said the last part in a scary tone as Hinaten who got scared became her Mewtwo form for a second to punch Looney into the pavement!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!" She yelled as she returned to normal.

"Not a good idea, X would probably try and kill us if we tried, come on let's head home," Hareta said as he started walking away.

"Your right Hareta-kun," Hinaten said.

'Oh, who am I kidding, sounds fun!' Hinaten thought.

'If we get caught we just say it was all Lunatic's idea!' Mewtwo Hinaten thought, as Lunatic smirked before he whispered to Hareta.

"What if he has lips...like a blimp!" Lunatic said as Hareta froze in mid-step, as the mental image entered his mind, causing the poor boy to shiver.

'One more push!' Lunatic thought while snickering.

"Or how about Buck Teeth!" Lunatic said as THAT mental Image entered his mind as he practically felt like he got hit by a lightning bolt!

"I'm in!" He yelled as Lunatic grinned.

"Perfect!" Lunatic grinned!

(That's the Prologue, next time our young heroes try to get X to take his mask off, can they do it...probably not, but it'll be funny anyway!)


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Gotta see! Gotta know! X Prodigy's real face!

"Well this is not normal," A voice is heard as we see X Prodigy, Hinaten, Hareta and Lunatic at a Ramen Shop.

"The three of you treating me to lunch? This isn't going to be like that last time?" X asked.

(Flashback)

We see the same scene when suddenly a huge glob of tar and a pillow hit X, Tar and feathering him.

"He fell for it!" Hinaten, Hareta and Lunatic cheered.

(End Flashback)

"You know what I mean?" X asked as the three kids got scared.

(Flashback)

"Your not gonna tar and feather me, again! Or something," X said on his guard but no tar or pillows, relaxing he reached for a pair of chopsticks when it exploded in his face.

"He fell for it!" The three kids cheered!

(End Flashback)

"Then the time after that," X said as the kids got scared again.

(Last Flashback)

"Your not gonna tar and feather me are you? Or...something...like that," X said slowly reaching for some chopsticks, but nothing happened.

"No, just being silly...huh?" X said before a huge extendo glove hit him and slammed him into a fence.

"He fell for it!" The three kids cheered.

(End Flashback)

"Well? Your up to something right?" X asked.

"W-w-w-w-what are you crazy!?" Lunatic said. As They smiled.

"X-san please you just got healed up after fighting Jack, now please go ahead and eat," Hinaten said smiling.

"Alright, suppose I should dig in," X said grabbing some Chopsticks, while his food arrived, as this happened, Hinaten, Lunatic and Hareta where glancing at him with serious faces, like waiting for a split something to happen as X went for his mask,

"This does look good," X said oblivious to their faces, as he moved to take his mask off to eat when...

"Hina-chan what a coincidence!" Is heard as suddenly appearing inbetween them was Koemi an old rival of Hinatens. As they freaked.

"Koemi-san! Out of the way!" Hinaten said.

"AH MAN! I can't see squat!" Lunatic yelled. Then we see X with an empty bowl and sighed.

"All done, that was good," X said as the three stared at him, Hinaten having Koemi in a headlock!

"SO FAST!?" They said as X glanced at this.

"Something wrong?" X asked. As they quickly calmed down.

"Nono, course no, hehehehehe," Hinaten said nervously.

"What in the?" Lunatic asked as they glanced at where he was pointing, and saw the Waitress who served X who blushing madly, as X just blinked in confusion, Hinaten, Hareta and Lunatic just stared.

_'Ok, now I'm curious_!' They thought as one.

(Later)

The Same Murkrow passed overhead as Lunatic growled.

"That's it! Nothing gonna stop me from seeing that face!" Lunatic said.

"Yeah but any ideas?" Hinaten asked.

"Don't worry...._**we'll see it one way or another**_!" Lunatic said in his scary voice as Hinaten in fright punched him to the ground.

"I'm asking HOW you stupid little monkey!" Hinaten yelled as Lunatic rubbed his head.

"Ok smartie Mew any ideas?" Lunatic asked but Hinaten just sweatdropped as Hareta sighed.

"We should just tail him, he'll take the mask of eventually," Hareta said walking away as Hinaten smiled.

"Good idea Hareta-kun!" Hinaten asid.

"Great plan captain obvious," Lunatic said as Hinaten grabbed Lunatic by the head and glared at him with her yellow eyes.

"What was that!?" Hinaten yelled as Lunatic gulped.

"Nevermind," Lunatic mumbled.

**(That's Part Two, sorry it took so long, anyway our three young heroes, try to see what's under X's mask, but can they succeed this time?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Gotta see! Gotta know! X Prodigy's real face!

Later X was bringing back some Groceries for the AF before he stopped. Cause on a passing window, he noticed pictures of his Girlfriend Tia Halibel wearing swimwear and quickly stared, unknown to him, Hinaten, Hareta and Lunatic where watching.

"What in the world is X doing?" Lunatic asked.

"So dissapointing," Hinaten muttered when suddenly X turned their way but they ducked behind their hiding spot.

"He's on to us!" Hareta whispered.

"Lunatic you idiot, you blew our cover!" Hinaten whispered.

"Why is it MY fault?" Lunatic whispered, but X was actually looking at the Billboard they where hiding Behind.

"Wait...my Ancient Warriors Fanfic...is gonna be a movie!? I gotta order tickets in advance!!" X said dashing off with his Groceries.

"Let's go, before we lose him," Hareta said.

"Right," Hinaten and Lunatic both said, as X turned a corner, the three young heros turned that same corner....and X was gone.

"He's gone?" Hinaten said.

"Damn, he got away," Hareta said.

"Where'd he go?" Lunatic said as X appeared...right behind them.

"Hey..." X said scaring them nearly out of their pants. "Do you guys need me for something?"

"No not really!" The said in unison. As they turned around scared.

(Later)

Luckily he left them alone but they where back to thinking.

"How'd he figure out we where tailing him?" Lunatic asked.

"Maybe there was just too many of us?" Hinaten asked.

"Oh please, if you know how to hide, it dosen't matter...._**don't tell me you've forgotten everything Hinaten**_?" Lunatic said in scary tone and hit the ground again.

"Your the one who forgets!" Hinaten yelled.

"We should shadow him, it'll be good practice, but this time we should do it alone," Hareta said walking away.

"I agree, we should totally ditch Lunatic," Hinaten said.

"SAY WHAT!!???" Lunatic yelled,

(Later)

X was reading some Bleach Manga while walking down a street, unknown to him, Lunatic was watching him, hiding behind buildings when...X vanished.

"HUH!? What the!?" Lunatic said looking everywhere.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Hareta where having some Diet Coke for drinks when they saw Lunatic walking over chuckling nervously.

"He..got away," Lunatic said.

"Just as clumsy as always," Hinaten said.

"Why are you an Idiot?" Hareta asked as Lunatic lowered his head.

(Later)

We see X simple sitting in the park, it was lightly raining as Hinaten was watching him from some bushes.

"Oh what is X-san doing, he hasn't moved in ages.....don't tell me!" Hinaten said as she came out of her hiding spot and screamed...it was a dummy.

(Meanwhile)

Now Lunatic and Hareta where drinking some Diet Coke as they noticed Hinaten who giggled nervously as they both lowered their heads and sighed.

(Later)

The same Murkrow passed by as we see Lunatic and Hinaten drinking some Diet Coke before they noticed Hareta.

"Hareta how did it go?" Hinaten asked but Hareta sighed.

"I got tired of shadowing him," Hareta said as all three of them sighed.

**(That's this part, now if someone can give me ideas on the next part of this little idea, like who to use as those three ninjas, anyway hoped you liked it)**


End file.
